1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical components and more specifically to a method and an apparatus that aligns optical components.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Electronic devices play an increasingly critical role in the lives of many consumers today. Many of these devices read and transfer data using optoelectronics. These devices typically employ light emitting components such as photodiodes, laser diodes and vertical cavity surface emitting lasers (VCSELs).
Many advances have been made over the years which facilitate optically reading data and then transferring the data. These advances include photodiodes having multiple light sources, such as edge-emitting diodes which emit coherent light or infrared energy and VCSELs. In applications incorporating VCSEL technology, electronic devices have integrated circuits that include lasers which emit a fixed beam of light. Typically, these integrated circuits emit a fixed beam of light into a glass fiber. A related art example of a device which may be used to emit light in VCSEL type applications is shown in FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a TO header 100. The TO header 100 includes a pedestal 101 with an integrated circuit 102 disposed thereon between leads 104. The integrated circuit 102 includes a light emitter 102a which emits light during operation of the integrated circuit 102. The TO header 100 hermitically seals with a TO can when the TO header 100 is used in an optoelectrical device. The TO can interfaces with the TO header 100 about a periphery 108 of the TO header 100. More specifically, an inner diameter of the TO can fits about an outer diameter of the TO header 100. During operation of an optoelectrical device implementing the TO header 100, light emitted from the light emitter 102a passes through the TO can and into an optical fiber. Therefore, precise alignment/orientation and/or center line offset fit between the TO header 100 and the TO can is required in order to ensure proper operation of the device. Furthermore, the requirement exists when the TO header 100 and the TO can must be pre-assembled prior to a sealing operation and the assembly must maintain orientation and fit.
Typically, both the TO can and the TO header 100 are made by separate manufacturers and assembled by a user of an optoelectrical device incorporating both the TO header and the TO can. Often times, separate manufacturers have different manufacturing tolerances such that the TO can may not fit precisely about the periphery of the TO header. To further illustrate, the inner diameter of the TO can may have a dimension that substantially differs from an outer diameter of the periphery of the TO header due to differences in manufacturing tolerances. Therefore, the TO can floats relative to the TO header after installation during operation of the optoelectrical device.
Understandably, in order to accurately emit a fixed beam of light into a glass fiber, precise alignment of the integrated circuit relative to the TO can is required. More importantly, proper operation of the above-mentioned applications hinge on the ability to precisely emit light into a fiber optic. However, if the TO can floats relative to the TO header, obscured alignment may occur. The obscured alignment may interfere with the reliability and the overall operation of an optoelectrical device using the aforementioned assembly.
As such, a need exists for an assembly which minimizes float of a TO can hermitically sealed with a TO header. In addition, a need exists for a method and apparatus which allows variability in fitment between a TO can and a TO header.